Ozzfest 2003
Ozzfest 2003 was a scheduled concert tour for Ozzy Osbourne's Ozzfest that would of taken place in Europe, including the United Kingdom. It was eventually canceled on three different occasions due to Osbourne's health. The tour featured a line-up of Ozzy Osbourne, HIM, and either Godsmack, Kelly Osbourne or Voivod depending on the itinerary. The first attempt was to take place between September 4th to September 30th of 2003, which was canceled because Ozzy had to have foot surgery. The second attempt was dated for shows between October 22nd to December 5th, but was canceled due to side effects he received taking his medication. The final rescheduling was for January 15th to February 26th, but the band already pulled out and opted to do a winter tour in support of Love Metal. Tour dates Europe Leg (First Cancellation) * 2003/09/04 – London, England – Wembley Arena (MOVED UP TO THE 5TH - CANCELED) * 2003/09/05 – London, England – Wembley Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/09/07 – Birmingham, England – NEC Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/09/09 – Rotterdam, Netherlands – Ahoy (CANCELED) * 2003/09/10 – Oberhausen, Germany – Konig-Pilsener Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/09/13 – Helsinki, Finland – Hartwall Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/09/15 – Stockholm, Sweden – Stockholm Globe Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/09/16 – Oslo, Norway – Oslo Spektrum (CANCELED) * 2003/09/19 – Zurich, Switzerland – Hallenstadion (CANCELED) * 2003/09/20 – Salzburg, Austria – Stadion Walserfeld (CANCELED) * 2003/09/22 – Stuttgart, Germany – Schleyerhalle (CANCELED) * 2003/09/24 – Vienna, Austria – Wiener Stadthalle (CANCELED) * 2003/09/25 – Munich, Germany – Olympiahalle (CANCELED) * 2003/09/27 – Pilsen, Czech Republic – Pilsen Amphitheatre (CANCELED) * 2003/09/29 – Leipzig, Germany – Messehalle (CANCELED) * 2003/09/30 – Treptow, Germany – Treptow Arena (CANCELED) Warm-Up Shows (Second Cancellation) * 2003/10/17 – Tampere, Finland – Senssi Club * 2003/10/18 – Tampere, Finland – Senssi Club Europe Leg (Second Cancellation) * 2003/10/22 – Dublin, Ireland – The Point (CANCELED) * 2003/10/24 – Glasgow, Scotland – Glasgow S.E.C.C. (CANCELED) * 2003/10/26 – Newcastle, England – Newcastle Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/10/29 – London, England – Wembley Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/10/31 – Birmingham, England – NEC Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/11/01 – Birmingham, England – NEC Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/11/04 – Rotterdam, Netherlands – Ahoy (CANCELED) * 2003/11/08 – Treptow, Germany – Treptow Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/11/12 – Oslo, Norway – Oslo Spektrum (CANCELED) * 2003/11/14 – Göthenburg, Sweden – Scandinavium (CANCELED) * 2003/11/16 – Stockholm, Sweden – Stockholm Globe Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/11/18 – Helsinki, Finland – Hartwall Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/11/23 – Oberhausen, Germany – Konig-Pilsener Arena (CANCELED) * 2003/11/25 – Leipzig, Germany – Messehalle (CANCELED) * 2003/12/03 – Stuttgart, Germany – Schleyerhalle (CANCELED) * 2003/12/05 – Munich, Germany – Olympiahalle (CANCELED) Europe Leg (Third Cancellation) * 2004/01/15 – Oberhausen, Germany – Arena Oberhausen (DROPPED OFF TOUR) * 2004/01/17 – Rotterdam, Netherlands – Ahoy (DROPPED OFF TOUR) * 2004/02/19 – Zurich, Switzerland – Hallenstadion (DROPPED OFF TOUR) * 2004/02/22 – London, England – Wembley Arena (DROPPED OFF TOUR) * 2004/02/24 – Birmingham, England – NEC Arena (DROPPED OFF TOUR) * 2004/02/26 – Birmingham, England – NEC Arena (DROPPED OFF TOUR) Band members *Migé Amour - Bass *Emerson Burton - Keyboards *Linde - Guitar *Gas Lipstick - Drums, percussion *Ville Valo - Vocals Other performers * Godsmack (2003/09/09 - 2003/09/30; DROPPED OFF TOUR) * Gotthard (2003/09/20) * Pungent Stench (2003/09/20) * Kelly Osbourne (2003/09/04, 2003/09/07) * Voivod (2003/09/09 - 2003/09/20, 2003/09/22 - 2003/09/30, 2003/10/22 - 2003/12/05, 2004/01/15 - 2004/02/26) External Links Category: HIM Tours Category: Canceled Tours